Our Peace
by ame4869
Summary: not a happy fan-fic:)


A disclaimer : Naruto doesn't belong to me

Cloudy,

And cold.

People prefer to stay at home rather than do their routine. Although it's still noon, some genin pack their stuff and head home, leave The Konoha Academy earlier. Some chunin wander around the village to do some check up, while some ANBU control the village boundaries. The War is over. Konoha rebuilds the village.

Physically it does not have fatal damage, but mentally it has to start over again. The Hidden Villages have come up with an agreement to keep the "peace" under The Shinobi Alliance as long as possible. To not rewind the same mistake and fall for war again. The four great wars are enough for them, no more pain should be written in their heart. No more tears should be wiped off.

.-.-.-.

"Hey Rihan, how about I help…. eh what, you have already finished this?"

"I finished the task 20 minutes ago, Konohamaru-san. Please hand this to Shikamaru-san, and tell him that I will help with the next mission", said the boy with monotone tune.

"That's really fast you know… as expected from someone like you!"

"That's just my kekkei genkai that developing beyond my expectations",

"Yaya, you are a talented Chunin after all. You even break the record for youngest chunin you know, oh Man, I envy you so much. Ah, by the way, how far your Byakugan can reach to?"

"Mmm, between 11 to 12 km I think",

"Wow, that far already? Your ancestor must be a really good person for blessing you with that kind of jutsu"

A fair smile is painted in that boy's face, he walks toward the door as he pass the other person before him, "Yeah, she is truly a good person…"

.-.-.-.

The rain starts pouring in Konoha land, not a heavy kind but just a refreshing one. People run to the closest place to avoid the rain, yes, at least that is the most people tend to do, but it seems that The Hokage prefers to enjoy the rain as much as possible.

"Naruto! You will catch cold if you stay there!"

Yes, Naruto has finally become the Hokage of Konoha. His long awaited dream has come true, however, Lady Tsunade still often keep an eye on him and scolds him thanks to his easy going behaviour. Although she can't accept that yet, she knows that Naruto is just fine to be a Hokage. He is the right choice.

"Oba-san, I am not a kid anymore to catch a cold that easily, you seems really like to scold me like granny Tsunade. It's no good for your skin Oba-san, you will soon get wrinkles like that, haha"

"You!"

"Ha-ha, he is just teasing you. Don't get that angry because of that", that Oba-san's husband comes close to his wife.

"High,", Naruto just smiles gladly to the couple. He knows they care him so much, and he knows they already accept him as the Hokage, no, they proud of him. And he contents to belong in the place he used to be. "Alright, I will be going then, see you later Oba-san, Oji-san", he waves his hand and leave that place.

"It's good to see him in high spirit, being Hokage must be tiring", that Oba-san talks to her husband. "But, he must take care of his own health at least. It is still raining, he should take a little rest".

"He takes a little rest. That is why he should not stop even for a moment. He takes his routine rest, don't we know it better where he is heading to, do we?"

.-.-.

The Rain begins to subside.

Just half of the hour to take Naruto to the highest cliff across Konoha's Hokage Mountain, he walks slowly because he knows that the person he is going to meet with will go nowhere. He enjoys this daily routine to go to the only place that can wipe off all his worry, burden and bad thinking. The only place that can make him feel calm and loved, truly loved. And here he is, standing in front of his precious person.

"Hinata…", he smiles.

He kneels down and puts the violet flowers that he picked before in front of a gravestone.

_Hinata, today has been a wonderful day as ever._

_Granny Tsunade visit me again in the office like usual, I think that even I am the Hokage now, she is never retired actually. Well, I am glad with that, even when she repeatedly scolds me, the office is lovely as always, ha-ha. And because the only person who finds it troublesome is Shikamaru, I don't bother it much, he is Shikamaru after all. His wife comes to Konoha again today, you know even if he tells me he hates trouble so much, it's funny how he ends up takes all the trouble with the long distant relationship between Konoha and Suna. Ah, Ino and Tenten said hello to you. They, Kiba, Chouji are doing fine manage The Academy Entrance today. And Lee and Sai get the promotion to be tutor too. Tonight the guys are going to have a card game at Sano's house, we will invite Kakashi-sensei and Guy-sensei as well._

_And….Sasuke send me a message today, it just a line, he said he is in Amegakure and probably will not come back until next year. I'm happy that he lives his life well, I am looking forward to our next sparring once he comes back. I felt a little down when I knew that he wanted to leave the village and travelled the world, however if that was his choice I would gladly support him. I believe that Sakura is support him as well. She becomes a great med nin by now. Hinata, you are happy to hear this right, aren't you?_

He misses her,

"You are such a liar Old Man, you continuously say to not cry, but you cry yourself", a voice that Naruto familiar with surprise him a little

"Who is crying? I am not crying!", Naruto stands up but don't bother to look behind. He stealthily wipes the tears and crosses his arm. "And stop calling me an Old man Rihan,"

"Why? You are an Old man after all", Rihan smirks a little.

"How about the mission today?"

"It went well. I finished the map for about 2 hours, with assist from Yamato-sensei i think a defense method that I arrange will match well with the current situation. I have handed it to Shikamaru-san too",

"Rihan, a kid not supposedly to think that much you know",

"Well, It can't be helped,"

A vein popped in Naruto's head. "What do you mean?!. I mean it Rihan, you should enjoy your childhood time a little, well, I was unable to enjoy mine back then"

"That's okay. I don't mind at all",

Rihan is now standing beside Naruto. Naruto turn to face him this time.

"Rihan, your Byakugan, is it widen again?",

"It still goes under control I think. It reaches up to 12 km this time, but personally it's still under my target. I expect 15 km at least."

"You really think too much!" Naruto puts his hand on the boy's head and shake his hair.

That boy kneels down and lay a sheet of paper in front of gravestone next to the violet flower. He closes his eyes a moment, and stand back again. "Come on Old man, the Hyuuga Family Meeting will begin soon," he said as he passes Naruto.

"Ah! You right. Crap, I forget to tell Kiba and the other about the meeting, although I have already told him I will come to play the card. It has been for the fifth time. Aaaggrrhh, he will definitely curse me",

"You are worrying too much Dad! Come on, and just get going!"

"Ah hey, wait me Rihan!"

_You see? He grows to be a good man. Rihan and I will definitely be alright. So, please stay in peace, wife of mine._

Naruto runs to catch his son.

The paper turn out to be an appreciation letter from the Shinobi Alliance that given to Uzumaki Rihan, which lay under his mother's gravestone, Uzumaki Hinata.

It has been 11 years after the War, and the villagers are still building the new hope.


End file.
